PCT/GB96/02450 published as WO97/13844 discloses the isolation of human antibodies specific for human TGFβ1 and human antibodies specific for human TGFβ2 It describes antibodies with the 31G9 VH domain and variants of the domain More specifically the application described the antibody CS37 that comprises the 31G9 VH domain together with the CS37 VL and variants of this domain, including antibodies which:
(i) compete in ELISA with CS37 for binding to TGFβ1,
(ii) bind TGFβ1 preferentially with respect to TGFβ3, and
(iii) neutralise TGFβ1.